Beneath the Night Sky
by Lady Chitose
Summary: Tragedy can bring people closer together. ::implied DallyPonyboy::


Disclaimer: The Outsiders nor any of its character belong to me.

A/N: Random idea that popped into my head out of boredom, you could say. I'd like to try a much longer story on this pairing in the future, since I can't help but find Dally and Ponyboy's relationship interesting. There may be out-of-character-ness, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

**Beneath the Night Sky**

Looking up at the dark ebony sky, I had noticed it had gotten late. Stars twinkled like distant gems in the sky. I was at the movies that night, but I scarcely paid attention to it. I had actually only gone there that night for one reason. That reason was curled up in a ball beside me like a vulnerable child. But I knew you had grown into so much more than that. Not that you'd care. I have a feeling you still dislike me and only see me as some older boy who's been hardened beyond emotion. Believe what you want, but I have feelings too. Feelings for you, particularly, which I long to convey to you. I know I can't any time soon though. You and me both have a lot going on right now. If the rain could wash away your pain, I would wish for a storm to last for days. Seeing you in such a state pains me, although as usual I have to keep my tough cover. I held my cigarette between my icy fingers and tried not to stare at you, which I found to be a great challenge.

The wind blew arbitrary gusts that toyed with your hair, causing it to sway back and forth before gently falling back into place. I enjoyed watching this, although judging by your occasional movement, you didn't. Your feeble body shivered. Upon seeing this, I felt an urge to throw my arms around you to transfer warmth from my body to yours, but I was unsure of how you'd react to such a gesture. I'd offer you my leather jacket, but it honestly wasn't doing me any good either in this weather.

As if you weren't suffering enough, I could have sworn I saw tears roll down your smooth, pale face. You whispered something inaudible, something I wish I could hear so I could help you somehow. Wet eyelashes stuck to your creamy skin like charcoal smudges. I longed to wipe your face dry, but I knew after doing so, more tears would come. Despite knowing this, I could hel it any longer; I reached out and grazed your trembling skin with my fingers. You didn't wake up, I guess since you're really tired. I crushed the cigarette with my bare hands and tossed it aside. My attention was focused on you now. If I'd known a cure for sadness, I would have used it on you. I hated seeing you in pain. I truly, purely hated it.

You stirred in your slumber as if you were having nightmares. I wanted to embrace you to comfort you. Seeing your normally sweet lips shake with agony only strengthened my desire. Soon I found myself moving closer to your smaller body, my arms attaching themselves to you like magnets. Much to my surprise, you didn't respond much at first; only some shifting and moaning. I buried my head into your shoulder protectively. We'd get through our hardships together. If you'd let me, that is.

Stretching and yawning, you finally awoke. Your tear-stained cheeks are rosy from the harsh temperature. With a confused yet darling facial expression, you looked at me with your green-gray eyes. Normally they were full of life, but ever since th death of our friend, it's been like the life was sucked out of them with the vacuum of misery. I pressed my forehead against yours. "Pony..." I whispered only loud enough for us to hear, my breathe touching us both.

You glanced down as if you were ashamed and blinked before making a sound. If you didn't know what to say, I didn't blame you at all. I didn't even know how to tell you about my thoughts for you. With tears once again lining your sad yet gorgeous eyes, you said back, "Dally...I can't go on like this..." Again, you looked down and tried to conceal your damp face with your almost white hands.

"I know Pony, I miss him too," I muttered softly, referring to Johnny. We both missed him. Everyone in our gang missed him. He was like our pet. But eventually, I'm sure we could get through it. At least, if you let me help you save you from your misery. You don't know how badly I want to do that. Sniffling and continuously rubbing your eyes, you looked back up at me. I made eye contact with you, hoping my blue eyes didn't appear icy and cold like you normally think they are. "You'll get through it. Together we can both get through it. Everyone in the gang loves you, you know that." With a pause, I nervously added, "I love you."

With shock your eyes widened. I really didn't mean to scare you or anything, but I couldn't contain in any longer. Suddenly you tossed your bony arms around me, embracing me in a way I'd been craving for what seemed like an eternity. You didn't say you loved me, but based on the way you hugged me, I had a feeling the emotion was mutual. I affectionately rubbed my hand against your back.With your head buried into my shoulder, I felt and heard you sobbing. Usually I'd be more concerned about my leather jacket, but I was willing to make an exception for you.

"But...how? How will we get through this Dally?" came your voice, filled with such sorrow I thought I'd break down myself. But I promised to stay strong for you.

I leaned toward your ear. "Trust me," I reassured you. "Just trust me. That's all I ask." My hand crawled onto your silky bed of hair and stroked back and forth in a comforting manner. Thankfully your crying seemed to die down, and you broke away to look at me in the eyes.You blinked a few times to banish the teardrops. Managing to grin a little, you thanked me before latching onto me again. We both want this to last, I can feel it. I managed to get up from my seat with you still in my arms. As if in fear of falling, or just perhaps because you wanted to, your arms secured themselves around my neck. I could have sworn your lips grazed my cheek, sending a chill up my spine. Slowly I carried you home.

You may have kissed me shyly, but I couldn't quite tell for sure. If you didn't, I surely didn't mind that at all. And if not, I figure I'd be able to try and wait for that. A few minutes later your eyelids fell down again, hiding your lovely eyes. But what was different this time is that I think a light grin graced your face. This time I was sure you were free of any nightmares. Although you couldn't see, that made me smile too.

* * *

This could be viewed as slash or close friendship. I wanted to leave that part up to the reader.

Let me know what you thought of it!**  
**


End file.
